


Humanity´s Strongest indeed

by OceanMythJormundgandr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humanity's Strongest, Humor, Old Age, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), age is only a number, armin explorer, levi has a french bulldog, levi never gets old, thieves stand no chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMythJormundgandr/pseuds/OceanMythJormundgandr
Summary: Levi Ackerman, 90 years old and still able to kick ass. One moment he is in his rocking chair after a day's work in his tea shop, the next he is whacking thieves over the head with his cane.Hair as white as snow, skin wrinkled and pale, grey eyes cold as metal. An old man standing at an impressive 150 cm, often carrying a small french bulldog around. He is still Eldia´s trump card in battle."HOW IS HE STILL RUNNING?!"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Humanity´s Strongest indeed

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Levi would be that kind of old man that doesn't give an F about the fact that he should take it easy.

Levi Ackerman was by all means old. He had survived everything the world throws at him and still keeps the titan shifter Eren in check. Many questions if he is still physically able to kill Eren if need be, and he is always able to astound them as he, again and again, is proven to be the strongest soldier. Even at the impressive age of 90 years old.

Yes indeed, Levi is 90 years old, but it seems that his joints seem to forget most of the time, as he is still able to do his spin attacks and kick down new recruits when he does his weekly shift in the military. He is 90 years old, works twice a week in the military training recruits for the Survey Corps, and spends the rest of his time selling tea in his own personal shop. The Jaeger brat is still under his watch, but not like before. They are both mostly enjoying being mostly retired from the military, so most of the formalities are washed away from being around each other for so many years.

Eren Jaeger still calls him Captain and follows his every command unless its something that compromises his health unnecessarily. Like Levi stubbornly working when it is his rest time.

Levi still thinks Jaeger is an annoying brat, but a useful annoying brat. 

The Shinganshina trio was still close, all of them currently single as they follow Erens lead to stay near their old Captain. Mikasa Ackerman still watches over Eren like a hawk, and Eren still tries to escape her constant watchful gaze. Her profession is an equine breeder. Armin Artlert had become the local map creator and book master of the town Ymrilo, south-west of Shinganshina outside of the walls, close to the ocean. Armin now provides maps for any soldier, local or tourist. Maps over the local area, maps over Eldia and maps over the oceans from his travels with Eren before they chose to settle down in Ymrilo where their Captain had his home.

Their lives were simple enough. The town was safe as it had a titan soldier (who guards part of south-Eldia), a strategist who gave up his titan through transferring his spinal fluid, and two of the strongest ex-soldiers. 

*****

Levi sat in his rocking chair outside on his porch. The house he owned was a shop in the front, facing the street, and a home with a porch facing the giant forest behind. A building made of dark wood from the giant trees that had been scattered all over Eldia, and some red brick. It was noon, and it was a perfect time for Levi to sit down and knit some kettle warmers for his shop. His shop was famous for its diverse and tasty tea, and the occasional coffee and medical drinks. Medical tea that Eren provided with from what he had learned from his father. He ran the small apothecary attached to the building, facing the dirt street. A joint business that Levi never thought would happen, and actually work.

Eren was beside him, 71 years old, not the spring chicken he was, but still doing lots better than those his own age thanks to the titan inside him. Eren was covered in wrinkles just like his Captain, but he had grey-black hair that brushed his shoulders, instead of the snow-white that Levi was blessed with. Snow white strands of hair that Levi had gelled back. The old titan shifter was doing his daily chores of sweeping the porch unless he wanted to be whacked over the head with Levis fancy iron bamboo cane. A cane that had a wooden horse head as a handle.

CRASH!

Levi slammed down his knitting set in a split second, already on his feet gripping his cane as a spear. The sound had come from the front of his precious shop.

Eren ran soon after, "Captain I am sure the sheriff will take care of it!" his voice raspy.

Levi paid him no attention as he took one look at his broken window and missing bag of tea leaves, before sprinting after the 30-year-old nordic foreigner who certainly didn't know who the shop belonged to. Few knew that Levi lived there, much less was actually as strong as the rumors say. Few can believe that he was about as strong as he was when he was 34. The foreigner did not expect someone to be on his heels quite so fast after he accidentally knocked over a shelf that broke a window. He had expected 15 more seconds to run away.

A white and black, french bulldog came running around the corner with Eren, following their leader as he advanced on the thief who dared to take a single tea leaf without paying when he clearly had enough money himself. 

The thief was panicking. The scary old man with cold metal eyes was almost upon him after only a few seconds of running, a small barking dog, and another old man closing in as well. He was screwed but all he could wonder was "HOW IS HE STILL RUNNING?!" That was the last words the thief could emit before a wooden horse head collided with the back of his head when he turned his face forwards again to see where he was running. Levi had wielded his cane like one would a baseball bat. An old worn leather boot pressed against the dizzy thief laying face down onto the dirt path. The townspeople watched in morbid satisfaction as their oldest member knocked the thief unconscious with one simple kick.

Levi felt his joints complain a little, but he honestly didn't care. Age was only a number, he was the living proof... or only example. The scar running down his eye cast a shadow over his face as he took his french bulldog under his left arm and left to go back home. The french bulldog Urne had taken a piss on the unconscious body before carrying the tea bag in his mouth.

Eren shook his head as his eyes connected with his friend Armin who lead the town sheriff to the scene on the street. Mikasa met up with them and lead them to the pastry cafe. She knew Eren would start ranting about their Captain not giving an F about his age, not being careful.

This was how they lived. Levi with his french bulldog chasing criminals and occasionally fighting bandits. Eren chasing his Captain worrying about his old leader. Armin making maps and married to his books. Mikasa low key babysitting her brother as he non- low key tired to babysit his Captain (and failing). Yes, this being their life. Levi was Humanity´s Strongest indeed.


End file.
